sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silkworm Bot/literal ship war
ooookay here we go!! a hunger games sim, yay!! okay time to start!! Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Emerald, Cuprite, Chrys, and Dream Crystal share everything they gathered before running. Blue Amber runs away from the Cornucopia. Strawberry Quartz grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Ice runs away from the Cornucopia. Lavendulan runs away from the Cornucopia. Rube runs away from the Cornucopia. Rose Water Opal throws a knife into Peridot 's chest. Infinite runs away from the Cornucopia. Moonmilk runs away from the Cornucopia. Blue Goldstone runs away from the Cornucopia. Bixbite takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Star Diopside gathers as much food as she can. Sterne Ruby retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. Flower kills Star Ruby with a hatchet. Obsidian grabs a shovel. Cat's Eye and Wood Opal fight for a bag. Wood Opal gives up and retreats. PP runs away from the Cornucopia. Angelite runs away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 Rose Water Opal makes a slingshot. Chrys, Dream Crystal, PP, Bixbite, and Blue Amber hunt for other tributes. Emerald searches for a water source. Infinite runs away from Rube. Obsidian, Angelite, Wood Opal, and Flower hunt for other tributes. Strawberry Quartz discovers a river. Blue Goldstone sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Cat's Eye injures herself. Sterne Ruby begs for Moonmilk to kill her. She refuses, keeping Sterne Ruby alive. Cuprite receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Star Diopside kills Ice for her supplies. Lavendulan receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Night 1 Star Diopside, Dream Crystal, Rube, and Flower sleep in shifts. Cuprite loses sight of where she is. Lavendulan receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Strawberry Quartz sees a fire, but stays hidden. Blue Goldstone cooks her food before putting her fire out. Angelite and Emerald tell stories about themselves to each other. PP screams for help. Rose Water Opal cries herself to sleep. Cat's Eye looks at the night sky. Bixbite screams for help. Sterne Ruby loses sight of where she is. Blue Amber tries to sing herself to sleep. Wood Opal convinces Obsidian to snuggle with her. Infinite silently snaps Moonmilk's neck. Chrys starts a fire. Day 2 Emerald, Dream Crystal, PP, and Cuprite raid Flower's camp while she is hunting. Sterne Ruby, Bixbite, Lavendulan, and Rube raid Blue Goldstone's camp while she is hunting. Angelite discovers a cave. Wood Opal, Blue Amber, Chrys, and Cat's Eye raid Strawberry Quartz's camp while she is hunting. Star Diopside makes a slingshot. Infinite collects fruit from a tree. Obsidian injures himself. Rose Water Opal injures herself. Night 2 Bixbite stays awake all night. PP thinks about home. Lavendulan thinks about home. Cuprite screams for help. Rube receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Emerald receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Wood Opal receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Obsidian questions his sanity. Blue Goldstone and Rose Water Opal huddle for warmth. Flower throws a knife into Cat's Eye's head. Chrys tends to her wounds. Sterne Ruby receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Blue Amber throws a knife into Dream Crystal's chest. Angelite and Infinite sleep in shifts. Strawberry Quartz quietly hums. Star Diopside receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Day 3 Blue Amber and Emerald split up to search for resources. Angelite receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Chrys thinks about home. PP receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Cuprite scares Rose Water Opal off. Infinite discovers a cave. Star Diopside receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Obsidian questions his sanity. Flower questions her sanity. Lavendulan fishes. Blue Goldstone constructs a shack. Wood Opal hunts for other tributes. Bixbite steals from Strawberry Quartz while she isn't looking. Rube and Sterne Ruby work together for the day. Event The arena's border begins to rapidly contract. Bixbite trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. Blue Goldstone survives. Thinking they could escape, Rose Water Opal and Strawberry Quartz attempt to run through the border together. Infinite survives. Sterne Ruby trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. Chrys survives. Flower is electrocuted by the border. Wood Opal survives. Blue Amber is electrocuted by the border. Rube survives. Lavendulan pushes PP into the border while she is not paying attention. Emerald survives. Obsidian restrains Star Diopside to a tree and leaves her to die. Cuprite trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. Angelite survives. Night 3 Angelite attacks Wood Opal, but Emerald protects her, killing Angelite. Obsidian repeatedly stabs Infinite to death with sais. Lavendulan receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Chrys thinks about winning. Blue Goldstone sets up camp for the night. Rube sees a fire, but stays hidden. (don't trust anyone, not even yourself) Event The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Blue Goldstone decides not to go to The Feast. Lavendulan accidently steps on a landmine. Rube and Wood Opal work together to drown Chrys. Emerald accidently steps on a landmine. Obsidian falls into a pit and dies. Day 4 Wood Opal overhears Rube and Blue Goldstone talking in the distance. Night 4 Wood Opal receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Rube and Blue Goldstone sleep in shifts. Day 5 Rube camouflages herself in the bushes. Wood Opal chases Blue Goldstone. Night 5 Wood Opal and Blue Goldstone huddle for warmth. Rube cries herself to sleep. Day 6 Blue Goldstone receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Rube sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Wood Opal camouflages herself in the bushes. Night 6 Blue Goldstone questions her sanity. Wood Opal loses sight of where she is. Rube falls into a pit and dies. Day 7 Wood Opal strangles Blue Goldstone after engaging in a fist fight. AND THE WINNER IS...WOOD OPAL! AGAIN! FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW! I THINK SHE HAS A MURDER CONDITION! Category:Blog posts